1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to MOSFET devices and more particularly to buried conductors.
2. Description of Related Art
In the fabrication of semiconductor devices, during ion implantation, standard threshold voltage VT adjustment is lost during the processing which follows the early ion implantation step. There is a loss of boron from the wafer because of outgassing of the boron during processes subsequent to the initial ion implantation step. The loss of boron is a problem because it causes a leakage path. This is described in greater detail with reference to FIGS. 13, 14A-14D, 15 and 16.